


Small Thrills

by lorir_writes



Series: The Rebel [2]
Category: Rules of Engagement (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: To amuse himself, Leo uses his well-known fame as a former crown prince and bad boy to cause a little scandal among the women of his neighborhood.





	Small Thrills

image  
Leo walked down the fruits and vegetable section of the supermarket as he scrolled down the list Katie sent him. “Okay, let’s see: tomatoes, onions, garlic, cilantro… She’s making pasta sauce. What the hell does she need cilantro for?” he grumbled to himself as he looked into the fresh herbs.

“Need any help here?”

Leo turned to find his neighbor, with the groceries impeccably organized in her cart. She threw her long black hair to the side and smiled at him. “Mrs. Jenkins, hi,” he greeted her.

“Oh, come on… Call me Yasmine. You say you don’t want to be known as Mr. Rys, so I don’t want to be Mrs. Jenkins either,” she replied as she grabbed a few herbs, placing them in a plastic bag and handed it to him. “This is cilantro. It’s an exceptional fresh condiment. It tastes amazing and it will add a nice flavor to the tomato sauce I believe Katie is going to make.”

Leo smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Thank you. And yeah, she’s making the sauce. She does all the cooking. I just buy the ingredients, assemble the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher.”

“Oh, don’t say that,” she placed her hands above Leo’s and caressed it in a back and forth motion that went all the way to his forearm and back. “You seem to be a lot more resourceful than you give yourself credit for,” Yasmine battled her lashes, her hazel eyes hungrily staring at Leo’s tall and muscular body.

He pressed his lips together to hide his amusement. Leo knew what women in Monterey thought about him. He was known as the hunky European guy. His fame as a former Crown Prince and womanizer who chose to marry a commoner and live in the States was a huge success among them. Teenagers swooned whenever he rode on his motorcycle through the streets and the adults would adjust their decolletage and greet him with coy smiles. Katie hated it, but he simply brushed it off humourously. If only they knew he was way worse than advertised.

Yasmine Jenkins, however, was the boldest one. The Philippine former runaway model never wasted a chance to talk to Leo. She became friends with Katie quickly, making her join a book club, yoga, pilates and the neighborhood council. Obviously, she was more discreet when Katie was around, but being so close to her, Yasmine easily found ways and excuses to make visits unannounced, help with dinner or drop by to leave something to Katie. All that to flirt with Leo. And, of course, he loved to take advantage of the situation to have some harmless fun.

“Is there anything else you need help with?” Yasmine asked, running her fingertips on her collarbone.

“Well…” he scratched his chin for a moment pretending to think of something. “Nah, it’s fine. You’re probably busy anyway.”

“No, no… It’s okay. This is what neighbors are here for.”

“Alright. In this case, follow me,” Leo smiled slyly as he entered the men’s products section. Leading his cart through the halls, he quickly grabbed a shaving foam, hair pomade, a pack of large condoms and a bottle of lube with numbing effect without even stopping to look at the products. From the corner of the eye, he saw Yasmine swallow hard and flush, but moved along to the next section, stopping in front of baby care products. “The girls need diapers but I don’t know which one I should buy. Any suggestions?”

“Umm…” Yasmine’s eyes glanced from the condoms and the lube to the baby diapers, then back to him. She cleared her throat and picked up a pack. “Take the training pants. They’re a bit more expensive, but they’re more comfortable and you’d dress them up just like you’d help them put on regular panties. They’re no longer wearing diapers all the time, are they?” Her eyes moved back to his cart, then to his pants.

“No, no… Just at night for precaution. Their potty training was successful. Thanks, neighbor,” he smiled and touched her arm, his large strong hand caressed it softly. She grinned widely and stared at him with such adoration she looked like she was about to melt.

“Not a problem,” she managed to say it.

An alert buzzed on his phone and he quickly glanced at it. “Oh, I gotta head out. I have to pick up the girls at school.”

“Sure. You’re such a good…” She bit her lips discreetly, “… Father.”

“That’s so kind of you to say, Yasmine, thanks. See you around?”

“Yes! Definitely!” She answered. “Maybe I’ll drop by to see if Katie followed the recipe. I gave her that recipe, you know,” she winked.

“Oh, then you really should come by to taste it,” a crooked smile appeared on his face. “Thanks again, Yasmine,” he said, placing a hand on her waist and kissing her cheek. She took the opportunity to run a hand all over his arm and smell his cologne. He walked away fighting the urge to burst out laughing as the woman fanned herself her with a supermarket catalog.

Leo left the groceries at home, drove his SUV straight to the girls’ school and parked the car, arriving right on time. “Leo!” Another woman of his wife’s book club called. “I didn’t know you’re back in town. You always stay so little time here.”

“Hi, Adrianne. I got here yesterday and had a couple of things to do at home. I didn’t have much time to go out yet.”

“But you should! Come by tomorrow. We can have dinner and catch up,” she gave him the same coy smile he’d get from every woman in town.

“I’ll talk to Katie and we’ll see about that.” The school bell rang and quickly the kindergarten kids began to show up at the main entrance and exit of the school.

“Daddy!” The twins screamed in unison, running towards their father. Leo went down on one knee and wrapped his girls in a tight and long hug.

“Hello, my little bees. Did you have fun?”

“Yes!” They answered beaming.

“Great! Let’s get you both settled and go home, okay?”

The twins nodded and he stood up to open the door and put them on their chairs. He looked around and caught the sight of some mothers smiling and waving to him and a few groups of women whispering and staring. He chuckled, waved back and got into his car driving home and singing along with his children’s favorite songs.

…  
Dinner was almost ready when Leo arrived home from the park with the twins. He gave his girls a bath letting them play in the water a little, dressed them up, walked downstairs with the kids and turned the TV on for them until it was time to eat. After they finished their meal, the dishes were clean and the girls were asleep, Leo stayed awake watching a movie when Katie walked next to him.

“So… I heard you crossed paths with Yasmine at the supermarket.”

“Yeah, she helped me with some of the groceries.”

“Uh huh… But I don’t remember including these on the list,” she held the pack of condoms and the lube. Leo covered his mouth with the back of his hand to suppress the urge to laugh. “What were you thinking? Women talk! The whole neighborhood is gossiping about us!”

“You don’t say…” Leo smirked.

“Leo, stop with the silly jokes. I don’t want my friends thinking about my husband’s dick size and wondering why we use lube with numbing effect,” she pursed her lips.

“Baby, I’m quite sure they know what we do with it,” he grinned.

“That was one time and–” she trailed off when he started to chuckle. “Ugh… Stop laughing! We’re not using it again!”

“Okay.”

“I mean it!” She hissed.

“Fine, I got it. It’s just… you know…” He looked at his wife’s hips lustfully. “Such a waste!”

Katie slapped the back of his head and went upstairs. Leo simply laughed and laid back on the couch to finish watching the movie.


End file.
